


Your heart was glass, I dropped it

by lovequinns



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Exes, F/F, Flashbacks, Pining, Post-Break Up, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovequinns/pseuds/lovequinns
Summary: Dani had returned to London knowing it was the one place on earth that had ever truly felt like home. When she was persuaded to go on this blind date, nothing could have prepared her for coming face to face with her past. The last time she'd looked into those eyes was four years ago, with the belief that they'd never see each other again. Now here they were reunited, the universe pulling them together once again as if it was the only thing that mattered. Finally, after an unbearable silence, the woman spoke.“What the fuck is she doing here?”
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. we were both young when I first saw you

5 years ago

Dani Clayton had never done anything for herself. In her 18 years of life, she had grown accustomed to making others happy. She gave so much to others that by her final year of high school, she struggled to recognise herself. She felt like her only purpose in life was to keep those around her grounded. After her parents split up when she was 12, she had been made to feel like nothing more than an inconvenience, countless arguments about which parent was to spend the week with her. How was she supposed to feel important when the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally didn't want to spend time with her?

One solace she had always was her best friend Eddie. They had met when they were 5 after Dani’s family moved in next door to the O’Mara’s and had been inseparable ever since. After the divorce, Dani had begun spending more and more time with Eddie’s family, feeling more like a daughter to his mother Judy than to her own. It began to feel like the one place she didn’t need to have her guard up, Eddie knew her, all of her, better than anyone. 

As she got older, she began to feel more and more pressure to start dating. She always knew she felt things in a different way, ever since Eddie had tried to kiss her when they were 15 and she was unable to reciprocate, they both knew. She was trapped in a life that felt wrong in every aspect. 

When she finished high school, she took the first opportunity to get out of her small town that she could. She had spent her entire childhood feeling restricted by its unspoken rules, never daring to venture out of her comfort zone. It was time she put her needs first. 

So, after a lengthy argument with her mother, she had set her mind on taking a gap year, college could wait but the ever growing need to figure out who she was could not. It was persistent, like an itch that refused to disappear until it was attended to. She set her heart on London, the thought of exploring a new city whilst also exploring herself felt almost poetic. 

____________________________

Saying goodbye to Eddie proved to be the most difficult part of leaving her life behind, he had been her lifeline at times when it seemed as though her miserable life had no real purpose, the one person who had been consistently in her corner. 

“It’s only a year Dani, you’ll be back soon enough.” 

“I know I just- am I being reckless? I mean I know I keep telling myself this is what I need but what about everything I’m leaving behind? My parents, my life, you.” 

The idea of moving to a new city alone was daunting at the best of times, but Dani had all the additional pressure of disappointing the people in her life weighing her down like sandbags, preparing to drag her into the ground at any given moment.

“Hey, I’m gonna be fine. How many times have I told you to stop worrying about me?” Eddie began. Dani released an accepting smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, fear was consuming her, telling her every reason why she shouldn’t up and leave to begin the new chapter of her life.

“Besides, maybe you can find a nice British girl to keep you company” he teased knowingly. 

“Shut up” she playfully punched his shoulder, faking annoyance. She really was going to miss him.

____________________________

When the day of her flight finally arrived, Dani had already caused herself to overthink every possible bad outcome of moving away from home. It took a substantial amount of energy out of her to simply step onto the airplane. However, once she was seated and ready to take off, she began to relax. She found that already she was less tense, as if the very idea of leaving set her free from the relentless clutches of worry. She had found herself feeling optimistic about the future for the first time since she could remember.

Dani had felt like a child, amazed by every view her window seat provided her with. She found that she enjoyed flights, the feeling of being miles above the rest of humanity filled her with a certain contentment. As the plane travelled higher, she flew further away from her worries. If this was what her new life was going to be, she was sure she had made the right decision.

Landing in London was an indescribable experience. Dani had never stepped foot outside of Iowa so the change in settings was overwhelming in the best possible way. She found herself listening intently to every person who brushed past her, blown away by the array of accents finding her ears. Finally, she thought to herself, my life’s beginning.

____________________________

It was 2 weeks since Dani had arrived in London and moved into her flat. It wasn’t much, but the way she saw it, it represented her newfound independence. She could deal with the tattered furniture and dim lights because at the end of the day, it was hers. She finally had a place she could call her own, one where she didn’t have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. 

Despite the comfort she felt in knowing her flat was her own, it still felt bare. That’s how she ended up at the local florist, hoping some plants would brighten up the place. Dani did not have much knowledge of plants, had never been able to keep anything alive if she were honest, but this time she was willing to put in the effort. 

As she approached the nearest florist, she felt an unexplainable pull, as if something was gravitating her towards the shop. After taking a moment to gather herself, she pushed open the door and hastily made her way in, the bell ringing as she entered. She sent a warm smile to the man at the front of the shop and made her way down an aisle. She had reached a section full of colourful assortments of flowers she was sure she couldn’t name when her eyes trailed over to a young woman standing at the end of the aisle. Although she couldn’t see her face, Dani could make out the brown curls flowing just above her shoulders. She wore a dark jumpsuit with remnants of dirt on and seemed to be concentrating hard on whatever task was at hand. 

The strange pull once again overcame her, and she felt an unexplainable urge to find out more about the mysterious woman who had caught her eye. That feeling was what led her to speak up. “Excuse me?” Dani started, hoping to get the woman’s attention. 

The woman didn’t respond, which made Dani reach out an arm and softly tap her on the shoulder. Usually, she would not have been this bold, but her recent choice to drastically change her life had given her a fresh confidence, she felt brave. She watched nervously as the woman turned her head and they met each other’s gaze for the first time. The first thing Dani noticed about the smaller woman was her hazel eyes as they roamed her up and down, she felt as if she was being explored, and found herself melting into the attention. The next was how attractive she was, of course Dani was aware of her attraction to women, but it had never felt so prominent as in this moment. 

She heard the faint sound of music playing and realised the woman was wearing earphones, explaining her inability to hear Dani trying to get her attention the first time. Dani watched as she took an earphone out and raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what she was needed for. “Can I help you?” She asked in a curious tone. 

Her accent was unlike any Dani had heard so far during her time in London and left her with a feeling that she needed to learn more about this beautiful stranger. Dani’s brain was racking with all different ideas of the young woman’s story as she realised, she hadn’t responded, being too caught up in her thoughts. “Yes sorry I just uh- I think so. You work here right?” Dani awkwardly strung sentences together, her mind jumbled from all the new things she was feeling at once. 

“I’d like to think so seeing as I’m in uniform.” The woman joked, causing Dani cheeks to flush pink as she realised, she was too distracted with how pretty she found her to notice the shop’s name on her jumpsuit. 

“Oh god of course, sorry my brain is all over the place today. I was wondering if you had any advice on plants for beginners?” Dani questioned. She watched as the woman smirked, seeming to be amused by the blonde’s nervousness. 

From there the two fell into a long conversation, mostly being Dani explaining her living situation and how she ended up in London. She was unsure as to why she felt so secure pouring information out to a stranger, the only explanation being that she felt safe in her company. They had been speaking for at least half an hour when Dani’s eyes flew to a clock on the wall of the shop, and she realised how much time had passed. “Shit- I’m so sorry for keeping you all this time, I guess I got a little distracted.” Dani started, not missing the smile that arose on the brunette’s face at the last part.

“No worries, hearing stories from a pretty American has been the highlight of my week.” Dani couldn’t help but grin at this, feeling confident her attraction was reciprocated. So, she decided to take a leap of faith, what’s the worst that could happen?

“I know this might sound crazy coming from someone you just met but, would you like to grab a drink with me? I mean after your shift of course; I just haven’t met many people since moving here.” 

The woman smiled, her obvious confidence radiating off of her. “That sounds lovely but uh- maybe you should tell me your name first? If a beautiful stranger wants to ask me out, I feel like I should know them as something other than ‘pretty American’.” 

Dani blushed for a second time, feeling a sense of pride in the fact that she had been clear enough in her actions to show she was interested in the woman. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in and held out her hand. “I’m Dani.” 

Her hand lingered for a second before the smaller woman took hold of it and lightly shook it. “Jamie.” She responded, still carrying the smile that Dani was so drawn to.

Dani replayed the moment in her head, she could finally put a name to the person who had made her feel unexplainable things from the second they’d met. 

Jamie.

Dani wasn’t one to believe in fate, but when it came in the form of a gorgeous woman? Who was she to argue with the ways of the universe?

____________________________

5 years later

“Oh, please Dani, just trust me on this one, have I ever let you down before?’ 

Dani scowled at her best friend. She’d met Rebecca when she moved back to London 2 years ago, looking for a flatmate. They hit it off straight away and had been each other’s rocks since, anything they faced, they faced together. Rebecca’s newest mission was trying to convince Dani to start dating again. She was aware of Dani’s track record with relationships and felt the need to help her friend out after noticing how lonely she appeared. 

“No, I guess you haven’t, I just don’t think I’m ready to meet anyone new.” Dani almost pleaded, the thought of letting anyone else into her life seemed exhaustive. 

“It doesn’t even need to become anything, but my friend Hannah is an excellent judge of character and she has told me first-hand what a catch this friend of hers is. If it doesn’t go well, I promise you I’ll show up and rescue you in a heartbeat, so what do you say?”

Dani groaned, knowing how stubborn Rebecca could be. There’s no way I’m getting out of this, she thought to herself. She wrestled with the idea and thought up possible scenarios that could get her out of going on the blind date until she decided to finally give in. 

“Fine, you win. One date. On one condition. If I go on this one date you need to promise that you’ll leave my dating life alone.” 

“Deal.” Rebecca smirked, knowing she’d get her way in the end, she always did. 

____________________________

It was 6pm on Saturday night, Dani’s blind date was in an hour and she still didn’t know what to wear. Rebecca had told Dani the details of where she needed to go but hadn’t revealed any information about who she would be meeting. A strange rush of nerves flowed throughout Dani, she hadn’t been on a date in a long time and the added pressure of it being with someone she had never even met was not helping. 

In the end, she decided on a simple outfit consisting of her favourite blue jeans and a black long-sleeved top that was lowered on the front to create a v shape. She paired it with a pair of black boots before taking one final look at herself in the mirror and preparing to leave. 

The journey to the pub Rebecca had given her the address to wasn’t too long and after 3 stops on the bus Dani found herself stood nervously before the entrance, silently convincing herself to open the door. 

She stepped into the establishment, immediately being hit with a comforting sensation. There was a familiar scent that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It had its own unique style that made it stand out from other pubs, the most visible being the calm atmosphere that engulfed you as soon as you entered. Rebecca’s instructions had been clear, find the third seat from the left at the bar and wait for your date to arrive. So, Dani made her way over to her assigned seat and looked around hesitantly for any sign of someone who looked as lost as she did. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tall man behind the bar who seemed to be trying to get her attention. “Hi” he started when they finally met eyes. “Can I get you anything?” The man seemed polite and carried a warm smile, making Dani feel instantly at ease in his presence. There was a familiarity about him, almost as if they had met before.

“I’m okay for now thanks, I’m supposed to be meeting someone and I want a clear mind to make a judgement.” She explained to the man as he listened intently. He had a way of making Dani feel listened to, causing her to reveal why she was there in the first place. “My best friend is adamant that I start dating again, I’m mostly here just to get her off my back.”

He nodded in understanding before speaking again. “Well, if tonight doesn’t work out you are still more than welcome to stop by again, I always enjoy getting to know new customers.” After the statement he brought his hand forward in an introduction. “I’m Owen by the way.”

Dani didn’t waste a second before launching her hand forward and connecting it with Owen’s. “Dani.” She smiled, at least if this date was a horrible disaster, she had made a friend out of the experience. 

Just as Dani was about to carry on the conversation, she noticed Owen’s gaze had fallen to the door, a grin appeared on his face suggesting that the person occupying his eyes was someone he knew. She tried to focus on the bar in front of her, feeling too nervous to possibly make conversation with another person. Footsteps behind her became louder until she could sense someone stood beside her. Her head was slightly facing downwards, making it unable for the new person to be in her view, however a small glimpse at the mysterious customer’s footwear intrigued the blonde. Black combat boots. She hadn’t seen those since- suddenly she shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to spoil the night with thoughts about her past.

“Hey, long time no see.” She heard Owen tell the person, proving Dani’s instincts that he knew them to be right. 

“Yeah, sorry mate, things at work have been crazy.” A voice answered. 

Dani felt her breath quicken, thoughts racing through her mind as she recognised the voice. Panic rose in her chest, she never thought she’d see her again. What was she supposed to say? She debated rising from her seat unnoticed and getting on the first bus home but quickly shut down the idea. I need to face this, she told herself. Her body felt like it was going to collapse at any given moment. It was as if the scared little girl she had been while growing up was making herself known again. She was unsure how long she had been sat stunned into silence, but by time she had gathered her thoughts enough to hear the conversation happening beside her, Owen had paid his attention back to her. “You really have got to meet this young woman.” She heard him say. 

All of a sudden Dani felt a sensation of eyes on her head, knowing it was a matter of seconds before the brunette became aware of who she was. Dani took a deep breath before looking up, deciding it was now or never. She was met with the same hazel eyes that had invaded her dreams for years. It was as if time stood still while the women took in the sights before them. Neither had spoken yet, both too engulfed in shock to even begin to form coherent words. Tears began forming in Dani’s eyes, quickly being blinked away as an attempt to conceal everything she was feeling at once. The brunette’s face was unreadable, sending another wave of anxiety coursing through Dani’s body. 

Dani had returned to London knowing it was the one place on earth that had ever truly felt like home. When she was persuaded to go on this blind date, nothing could have prepared her for coming face to face with her past. The last time she'd looked into those eyes was four years ago, with the belief that they'd never see each other again. Now here they were reunited, the universe pulling them together once again as if it was the only thing that mattered. Finally, after an unbearable silence, the woman spoke. 

“What the fuck is she doing here?”


	2. should've known i'd be the first to leave

The room started to spin, and Dani was sure she was about to pass out. Suddenly breathing felt impossible, as if her entire world had come crashing down in one sentence. She knew heartbreak well, the feeling of helplessness that made you want to scream into the void was familiar to her, but this was different. This felt like all hope had been ripped from her and nothing would ever be okay again. The woman stood in front of her meant more to her than anyone ever had, even still, although she’d never admit it to herself.

“Jamie” Dani’s voice faltered, unsure of what she intended to say until the word had left her lips. She had spent the past four years trying to do anything but speak that name, as if her life had become centred around not thinking of one person. Nothing had worked, she had found that even in the best moments, in her biggest achievements, there was always the underlying thought of her first love. Where was she now? Did she still think of her? And now suddenly she didn’t need to wonder anymore, despite the fear overcoming her, Dani couldn’t help but relish in the feeling she got from seeing Jamie again. 

Dani had Jamie’s face memorised, all of her beautiful features kept safe within her mind. It was clear that the brunette had aged since the last time she’d seen her, she held a certain maturity that wasn’t fully visible when she was eighteen. Dani immediately felt drawn to this version of her, the same way she’d felt all those years ago when they first met. It was as if their souls were destined to come together exactly when they needed each other. Dani couldn’t help but think to herself that maybe home wasn’t a place, but a person. 

Despite the confusing feelings that were beginning to consume Dani, she couldn’t ignore the obvious anger that was planted on Jamie’s face. She’d never seen her like this, but then again, she wasn’t sure of anything anymore. A lot can change in 4 years, especially for someone who had gotten their heart broken. Dani wondered if she even knew the person stood inches away from her.

When Jamie finally reacted, it was with a glare that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. The eyes that had once shown her nothing but affection becoming hateful was something that she was sure would keep her up at night. The smaller woman didn’t speak, her eyes said everything for her. Dani was not welcome. Jamie had been hurt enough in her lifetime to warrant being closed off from people, Dani just never expected she would be on the receiving end of it. 

When Jamie did speak up it was with a harsh tone, one that solidified her lack of interest in talking to the woman who had hurt her so deeply. “I’ve got nothing to say to you.” She snapped, not caring enough to notice Dani’s astounded face. Jamie had never been one to be uncaring, if anything she cared too much, when someone meant something to her, she was undoubtably loyal. Dani had experienced that loyalty first-hand, knowing how incredibly fulfilling it was to be someone Jamie Taylor let into her heart. 

After taking a few seconds to recuperate, Dani replied shyly “I never thought I’d see you again.” She knew how pathetic it sounded, but it was the truth, and if she owed this woman anything, it was to finally be honest with her. 

Jamie’s expression refused to change, as if she was fighting off any urge to reveal her emotions. “Well, you have now, and I hope to god it’s the last time you do.” The words were spoken with such intensity that Dani couldn’t do anything but look away. Jamie turned back to face Owen and bid him a goodbye, not being able to stay around the blonde a moment longer. Owen nodded in understanding, although he didn’t know the full story, he was aware of a woman who had broken Jamie’s heart, and after years of avoiding the topic, he knew better than to question her about it. 

Once Jamie rushed out of the door, Dani was able to lift her eyes, she was met with Owen’s brown eyes staring back at her and couldn’t tell if the look on his face was pity or disappointment. “So, I guess you heard all that” Dani started in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had been lingering since Jamie made her exit. 

“Yeah” he responded with a kind smile, as if he could tell Dani was a good person after one conversation. “Jamie told me about an ex who had left her without as much as a goodbye, I’m guessing that’s you?” he questioned as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“Well, that’s not exactly what happened, but yeah I guess that’s me” She wore a nervous look on her face as if she was awaiting being told to leave. 

“Well just so you know, Jamie’s my best friend and her past relationship is the one topic she refuses to discuss with me. I don’t know the full story, but it must have been pretty rough to make Jamie Taylor not want to speak her mind. All I’m trying to say is the offer still stands for you to stop by, but you might want to wait for a while before coming back, the last thing I want is to lose Jamie’s trust.” His words were sincere and filled Dani with the slightest bit of hope, if only Jamie was this willing to talk to her. 

She felt it was time to leave a few minutes later, waving a quiet goodbye to Owen as she left. The bus ride home was excruciatingly silent, as if representing the feeling of emptiness creeping up on her, moments away from consuming her entirely. She was stuck with nothing but her own thoughts for company, which was dangerous at times like this. 

Dani decided to take the long way home from the bus stop in an attempt to clear her head, taking as many backroads as possible. The way she saw it, the longer it took her to get home the longer she could go without discussing the events of the evening. 

When she finally reached her flat, she was met with an awaiting Rebecca and prepared herself to be bombarded with questions. However, after taking one look at Dani’s defeated demeanour, her best friend sensed something had gone wrong. It was unfamiliar territory for their friendship as Dani usually opened up as soon as something affected her, however this time was different, Rebecca knew the blonde was not up for talking. With the fragility of the situation in mind, Rebecca sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her, urging Dani to join her. “I’m not gonna push you to talk, because I can tell by the look on your face that you don’t want to just yet, but I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to.” Rebecca reassured her, placing a hand on top of Dani’s in the spot in between the two.

“Thank you” Dani replied softly, squeezing the hand Rebecca had offered her. “I think I’m gonna go to bed, today has just been a lot” She grimaced as she said it, realising how much of an understatement it was. “I love you” she said before leaning over to close the gap between them and wrapping her arms around her friend. Rebecca welcomed the embrace, feeling relief at the fact that Dani wasn’t completely closing herself off after whatever had occurred on her date. 

As she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, her mind revisited what had happened earlier in the day. Seeing Jamie again had reignited a spark in her that she hadn’t known since she was eighteen, but the spark disappeared just as quickly after the reaction she had received. She thought the lonely nights wondering what she could have done differently ended years ago, but the vision of her first love locking eyes with her was enough to convince her that she had never truly been okay. No matter how hard she tried, every day since leaving her, she had thought of Jamie. As she succumbed to sleep, one final thought raced through her mind, she needed Jamie back in her life, and she would do whatever it took to achieve it.

____________________________

5 years ago

As always, Dani was nervous. It didn’t matter that she had already overshared to the woman upon their first meeting, or the fact that the brunette who would enter the pub at any minute clearly also liked women, Dani was still worried that somehow, she had been wrong, and Jamie was in fact only being friendly. Deep down she knew she was being irrational, but that didn’t stop the overthinking that overtook her mind. As if she could hear her thoughts, Jamie stepped through the door, right in the line of Dani’s eyesight. Seconds later they locked eyes and the brunette began making her way over, continuing to carry a warm smile the closer she got. Dani was sat in a booth, secretly knowing she had chosen this seat so she could be face to face with the attractive woman. Once Jamie reached the table and took her seat, seeming less anxious than Dani, she spoke. “Hello again pretty American” she uttered, confidence radiating off of her which only drew Dani in further. 

“I told you my name, are you not gonna use it?” Dani questioned, amused at how forward the woman sat in front of her seemed to be with her flirting. 

“I could, but then I’d miss a chance to tell you you’re pretty, and we can’t have you not knowing, can we?” Jamie teased, already seeming comfortable in Dani’s presence. Dani felt heat rise to her cheeks, blushing at the comment. Someone showing interest in her was an unfamiliar experience, and she wasn’t entirely sure how to react, all she knew was that after less than a day of knowing her, Jamie had intrigued her more than any person had ever been able to. 

“No, I suppose we can’t” Dani responded, silently praying that her attempt to flirt back had been obvious enough for Jamie to notice. “So, I’ve told you a bit about myself already, how about you? What’s your story?” The way Jamie shifted uncomfortably as Dani asked didn’t go unnoticed, and the blonde immediately felt guilt rise in her chest, scolding herself for seeming to move too fast. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jamie’s face softened as she took note of the blonde’s caring nature. “No, it’s okay, it’s just that, people don’t usually want to know more about me, just took me by surprise is all.” Dani visibly relaxed, reassured that she hadn’t upset the smaller woman. 

“Well, I do. Is it crazy to say that I already feel a connection to you when we haven’t known each other a day?” as Dani awaited a response, she found herself feeling pleased, back in Iowa she would never dream to act on the impulses she had, already, she was feeling a sense of freedom. 

“A little bit, but I feel the same way.” Jamie responded, not missing the grin that formed on the blonde’s face. Maybe, Jamie thought to herself, just maybe this time will be different. Maybe for the first time in her life Jamie could have someone who would stay. Since she first laid eyes on Dani in the shop, she had felt drawn to her, and maybe that was a sign that she could trust her, maybe even lower some of the walls she had been building around herself all of these years. With this in mind, Jamie decided to take a leap and trust the kind, almost stranger, sat opposite her. In that moment, she convinced herself that as long as Dani continued to look at her with such inviting eyes, she would tell her whatever she wanted to know. 

An hour later, the pair were still sat in the same seats, two beers down, both with more knowledge of the other than previously held. They had found out they were both eighteen, born a mere two months apart. Jamie had moved to London a few days after her 18th birthday, briefly mentioning having a rough upbringing. She spoke of how she had lived with her dad and little brother until she was old enough to leave, not wanting to go too in depth. Dani was more than understanding, and frankly grateful Jamie had shared anything at all, with each sentence she found herself enamoured with the woman. 

Dani had also discovered how Jamie had ended up working at the florist and listened intently as the brunette explained that the man who owned the shop, Mr Jones, had offered to train her whilst she worked for him. She had been living with him and his wife in their guest room, just until she earned enough to afford a flat of her own. Mr Jones had met Jamie when she walked into his shop seeking work, and instantly saw parts of himself in the young woman, since then he had become one of the only people who she let know her. Jamie’s story differed drastically from Dani’s, who had never had to work a day in her life, she wasn’t rich, but after the loss of her grandfather she had inherited enough money to be able to take a gap year in the first place. Usually, Jamie would steer clear of people like Dani, ones who seemed to have their lives set out for them, but she sensed there was something more to the gentle woman before her, and she deemed herself an excellent judge of character. 

After what felt like, and probably was, hours of talking, the two women decided it was time to make their ways home, not wanting to stay out too late knowing it was soon to be dark. Through their earlier discussions, they had learned they lived 10 minutes away from each other, so Jamie offered to walk Dani home, using the excuse that she knew the area slightly better. With not much argument, Dani agreed, and they exited the pub together, walking side by side as they made their way down the street. They were stood close to each other, close enough that the back of their hands brushed as they moved in unison, causing a delightful friction that sent a rush of emotions flowing through both of their bodies. They made comfortable conversation as they walked, each finding the other easy to talk to. Neither could shake the thoughts of fate entering their minds, how could this be so easy? How could you find a person who understood you and build a connection with them this fast if there wasn’t a stronger force at play?

In time they reached Dani’s flat, both women being struck with disappointment that their evening was coming to an end. However, Dani didn’t open her door immediately, instead she turned to face the brunette as if she were about to say something but found that she was at a loss for words. The only thing she could muster up was a timid smile as the woman stared back at her. “So” Dani started, bringing her arm up to display her door. “This is my place”

Jamie let out a laugh, which was laced with affection. “I guessed that, so does that make this the goodnight talk?” She replied with a smirk, as if aware of the effect it had on Dani. 

“I guess so” she responded. “I think this is the part where I’m supposed to tell you I’d love to see you again” Dani’s lack of experience was clear, but judging by the look on Jamie’s face, she found the woman’s innocence endearing. 

“I thought you’d never ask” Jamie returned. Each woman’s face advertised an equal amount of desire, gently reassuring the other that the feeling was mutual. It was this reassurance that pushed Dani to do what she did next. Carefully, she took a step forward until her face was inches away from Jamie’s. She waited to study the other woman’s reaction and didn’t continue until she was sure it was something that they both wanted. When Jamie’s right hand reached up to grab Dani’s elbow, she was convinced enough. Tensely, Dani leaned forward until she felt warm lips meet with hers. She relaxed at the contact, immediately feeling a sense of comfort. She brought a hand up to cup Jamie’s cheek, wanting to feel as much of her as she could, as if drowning herself in everything good the smaller woman had to offer. The kiss was tender and of course, Dani only had her kiss with Eddie to compare it to, but despite this, she was assured that she could live in this moment forever and never get tired. It was as if years of suppressing who she was had led up to this moment, one where she didn’t need to do anything but relish in the passion she was experiencing. 

Eventually they broke apart, the pair left speechless as their eyes met again for what felt like the millionth time. “Wow” was the only word Dani could form, still recovering from the onslaught of new emotions coursing through her body. 

“Wow indeed” Jamie replied, still standing painfully close to Dani’s face, so close that she could feel her breathing slowing as she attempted to regain her composure. “I’ve got to give it to you Americans, you give one hell of a goodnight” 

Dani’s heart swelled in a mixture of affection and surprise, still not used to Jamie’s confidence. “Goodnight Jamie” she was convinced that if she didn’t go inside now, she never would. She traced her hand along Jamie’s arm until she reached the brunette’s own hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’ve had an amazing time” 

“Me too, now get some rest, you’re gonna need all the energy you can muster for our next date.” Jamie teased. “Goodnight Dani” 

Dani didn’t have a chance to react as Jamie dropped her hand and turned around quickly to head back down the way she had arrived a few minutes earlier. She was left stood on her doorstep speechless, already missing the feeling of Jamie’s hand in hers. As she moved to turn her key in the lock, she couldn’t help but wonder, was this the feeling all the romance novels talked about?


End file.
